This is a new project which the lab has just started to work on. In collaboration with James Meschia (Mayo Clinic) we will be carrying out an affected sibpair study ischaemic stroke. Currently, the project is at the sample collection phase. The first genotyping will occur in 2003. Following the report by DeCode genetics of the PDED4 gene on chromosome 5 as a stroke locus (STRKE1), we have no completed our preliminary genetic analysis of this gene. We are currently analysing our results